1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to herbal health product, and more particularly to a producing method of Tien Hsien Liquid.
2. Description of Related Arts
According to Chinese (herbal) medicine, Ginseng is reputed to be effective in shock, collapse of the cardiovascular system, hemorrhaging, and heart failure. Clinical trails on volunteers show that ginseng extract can substantially slow down the heart rate and reduce oxygen demand. Besides, in Chinese medical journals, there have been reported on the effectiveness of a ginseng decoction in combination with other herbs in the treatment of cardiogenic shock and acute myocarditis. Therefore, if we successfully find out and extract that functional chemical from the ginseng and other herbs, the patients can effectively take dose of concentrated functional chemical as the herbal medicine instead of having the whole plant of ginseng. Like the Western medicine, it is more efficient and effective.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a producing method of Tien Hsien Liquid, wherein the Tien Hsien liquid mainly is extracted mainly from ginseng, cordyceps, ganoderma lucidum, and honey. The therapeutical function of ginseng is mainly for tonic, stimulant, regulating sugar and cholesterol levels, and stimulating the immune system. The cordyceps exhibits an immunopotentiating effect in treating cancer and immunodeficient patients. The ganoderma lucidum contains ergosterol, fungal lysozyme, proteinase, several amino acids, and organic acids. These functional elements are extracted in form of liquid to form a composition named as Tien Hsien liquid for achieving a combined herbal health product.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above object, the present invention provides a Tien Hsien Liquid produced according to a producing method comprising the steps of:
(a) soaking a plurality of ingredients, which includes 11-20% by weight of ginseng, 30-50% by weight of cordyceps, 11-20% by weight of ganoderma lucidum, and 10% or less by weight of honey, in a predetermined weight of water within an extracting container to form a soaking solution, wherein the weight of water is equal to a total weight of the ingredients;
(b) heating the soaking solution to a temperature higher than a boiling point of the soaking solution in a closed chamber of the extracting container while mixing and stirring the soaking solution for a predetermined period of time to form a combined solution with residuals of the ginseng, cordyceps and ganoderma lucidum; and
(c) removing the residuals of the ginseng, cordyceps and ganoderma lucidum to form the soaking solution to form an extracted solution to form the Tien Hsien liquid.